


No, You Don't Know

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Good Theo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Worried Theo, maleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Malia makes an impulsive decision allowing Theo to become a worried little bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoMH3 (LilShitWayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/gifts).



> Basically what should happen next week.

* * *

Malia panted as she stared up at her attacker. She gripped her bleeding torso to apply some form of pressure; she’d lost too much blood already. She didn’t know why she wasn’t healing. 

The multiple lacerations were doing a number on her. Her vision was becoming foggy and she knew that this final blow would be it. She’d never see her friends again or do anything again. She now understood what it meant to live fast and die young; but she didn’t get the appeal.

She had a lot she wanted to do; she wanted to go to prom and graduate and do so many other things. As she was lost in her thoughts she felt the presence of someone else and her attacker turned their attention to the person that had entered. There was growling and ripping and she felt herself slipping into the darkness. 

She knew someone had won because the growling was replaced with panting and she found herself being hoisted into someone’s arms.

“Theo,” she called.

“I’m here. You’re safe now,” he said carrying her out.

* * *

Malia woke up on Theo’s couch. She was freezing but knew she was too weak to get back to her house so she made her way to Theo’s bedroom. He was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling in silence.

“Hey,” she said meekly.

“You’re up,”

“Yea,”

“You shouldn’t be walking around. You’re still hurt.”

“I’m cold,”

“Oh,” Theo let out before pulling back the covers and patting the bed.

“I really just need like a blanket or something,”

“I’m warmer than a blanket,”

“Fine,” Malia sighed. “Don’t blame me if your bed gets all bloody.”

“Nothing some cold water and bleach can’t fix,” Theo breathed into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Thanks for helping me,”

“It was nothing.”

“I wouldn’t have done the same for you,”

“Sure you wouldn’t,” Theo scoffed cockily.

“I wouldn’t,”

“Whatever helps you sleep better babe.”

“Not your babe,” Malia sighed snugging deeper into Theo’s arms.

“The way you’re pressed against me suggests otherwise,” Theo argued.

“Don’t be mistaken. I’m using you for your body heat,”

“I’m fine with that,” Theo chuckled before draping one of his legs around her. “Just don’t do that again.”

“Do what?”

“What you did back there. If I hadn’t gotten there when I did-”

“I know Theo, I-”

“No, you don’t know Malia. You don’t know how it felt for me to clean your wounds and see that the blood just wouldn’t stop gushing. Your skin looked all bruised and you weren’t waking up and you broke out in cold sweat and-”

“It was that bad?”

“Worse actually; I couldn’t fall asleep because I was worried about you.”

“I don’t know what to say,”

“Just say you’ll never do something as stupid as that again.”

“Okay,” she sighed. “Let’s get some sleep and we can talk in the morning,”

“Yea, that’s a good idea,” Theo sighed.


End file.
